The four positive integers $a,$ $b,$ $c,$ $d$ satisfy
\[a \times b \times c \times d = 10!.\]Find the smallest possible value of $a + b + c + d.$
Solution: By AM-GM,
\[a + b + c + d \ge 4 \sqrt[4]{abcd} = 4 \sqrt[4]{10!} \approx 174.58.\]Since $a,$ $b,$ $c,$ $d$ are all integers, $a + b + c + d \ge 175.$

Note that $a = 40,$ $b = 42,$ $c = 45,$ and $d = 48$ satisfy $abcd = 10!,$ and $a + b + c + d = \boxed{175},$ so this is the minimum.